Filbrick Goes to Gravity Falls
by Luiz4200
Summary: Based on fan comic "Serendipity" by Orangephoenix6 and used with permission. Instead of letting his wife ask for Stan's help when Ford goes missing, Filbrick Pines decides to look for Stanford.
1. Don't Call the Knucklehead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any character from that series.**

 **Disclaimer 2: "Serendipity" is a fan comic created by OrangePhoenix6 and posted at deviantart.**

 **Filbrick Goes to Gravity Falls**

 **Chapter 1: Don't Call the Knucklehead**

"Filbrick, I'm worried." Ma Pines told her husband.

"What's wrong?" Filbrick bluntly asked.

"It's been months since we last had news from Stanford." She explained.

"He's probably too busy with his nerd things to remember us." Filbrick dismissively commented. "He'll remember to call us once he runs out of grant money."

"I'm thinking of calling his brother to see if he knows where Stanford is." Ma Pines fearfully commented. She was afraid of how her husband would react to Stanley being mentioned.

"It probably won't help." Filbrick said. "Sherman and Stanford might be brothers but they never had much to do with each other."

"I… I meant Stanford's other brother." She clarified and then braced herself for the worst.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THAT KNUCKLEHEAD IN THIS HOUSE!" Filbrick angrily demanded. "Much less ask for anything from him."

"Stanley's already got millions as you wanted." Ma Pines argued. "Why don't you call him back?"

"When I expelled the knucklehead from here, I made it crystal clear he wouldn't be welcome back until he made millions to make up for the potential ones he cost our family." Filbrick explained. "Now that he met my terms, it's up to him to decide if he wants to be back or not. I won't swallow my pride by being the first one to make a call."

"I won't stand still doing nothing while Stanford's missing." Ma Pines declared. "Someone has to look for him!"

"Whatever." Filbrick grunted. "I'll go to Gravity Falls to look for Stanford while Sherman manages the pawn shop."

"Really?" Ma Pines hopefully asked.

"I always mean what I say." Filbrick reminded his wife of his honesty. "Just don't call the knucklehead."

After explaining to Shermie why he's going to Oregon, Filbrick went to the airport and bought the cheapest ticket available. _'Stupid genius.' Filbrick mumbled to himself. 'As it it's not bad enough he'd waste the college grant and his intellect into a non-profitable field, Stanford had to isolate himself to the point I'm having to go to another state just to see if he's fine.'_

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: For those who haven't read the fan comic yet, 16-18-9-15-18 20-15 20-8-5 16-15-9-14-20 23-8-5-14, 9-14 3-1-14-15-14, 6-15-18-4 23-15-21-12-4 1-19-11 6-15-18 6-9-4-4-12-5-6-15-18-4'19 8-5-12-16 23-9-20-8 20-8-5 16-15-18-20-1-12, 20-8-5 12-1-20-20-5-18 3-8-1-14-3-5-4 21-16-15-14 19-20-1-14 9-14 1 2-1-18. 6-9-4-4-12-5-6-15-18-4 20-15-12-4 1-2-15-21-20 8-9-19 9-14-22-5-14-20-9-15-14 (20-8-5 12-1-16-20-15-16) 1-14-4 8-9-19 12-15-19-20 8-15-16-5-19 15-6 19-5-12-12-9-14-7 9-20; 20-8-5 18-9-7-8-20 19-1-12-5-19 16-9-20-3-8" 1-14-4 8-5'4 2-5 1-2-12-5 20-15 19-5-12-12 9-20. 15-14-5 2-21-19-9-14-5-19-19 16-1-18-20-14-5-18-19-8-9-16 12-1-20-5-18, 20-8-5-25'18-5 18-9-3-8.**


	2. A Stanco Enterprise

**Chapter 2: A Stanco Enterprise**

Unfortunately, for Filbrick, the town of Gravity Falls had no airports so he not only had to take a plane but also a bus. He bought a bus pass from the only company that had buses going to Gravity Falls: Speedy Beaver. Upon seeing the company's logo, he read something that made him upset. "A Stanco Enterprise?"

"That's right, Sir." An employee commented. "Stan Pines, the computer multi-millionaire, has recently bought this company. The rumor going around is that he wants to build a nation-wide transportation empire."

"They." Filbrick Pines corrected.

"They?" The employee asked in confusion.

"Stanco Enterprises isn't just one computer multi-millionaire." Filbrick elaborated. "There's also a Fiddleford McGucket, who invented those laptop things."

"Yeah, but nobody talks about him outside the context of Stanco products." The employee explained.

"Whatever." Filbrick waved in dismissal and then showed his ticket. "Just show me where my bus is."

It was a silent bus ride to Gravity Falls and Filbrick's main regret was not bringing something to read like most other passengers did. _'I'd even reread that newspaper article about the knucklehead becoming a millionaire just to get rid of the boredom. Speedy Beaver, they call it. Ha. I can tell the knucklehead did not have any help from that McGucket character with this venture.'_

Upon arriving at Gravity Falls, Filbrick met another obstacle: he didn't know the location of Stanford's address. He decided to enter a store named Dusk 2 Dawn for directions.

"May I help you, stranger?" Ma Duskerton asked.

"Yes." Filbrick bluntly answered. "I need directions to Gopher Drive."

"Gopher Drive?" Ma asked. "Who do you know there, stranger?"

"My son Stanford Pines." Filbrick answered.

"Excuse me." A woman interrupted their conversation. "Are you saying that guy from TV is your son and lives in our town?"

It took some time for him to understand her confusion. "I said Stan _ford_ , not Stan _ley_." Filbrick clarified while secretly disgusted at himself for speaking the knucklehead's name. "Stanford Pines is the scientist who moved into this town a few years ago back when the similarly named entrepreneur and his business partner still weren't millionaires."

The locals dismissed the name similarity as a mere coincidence and Filbrick resumed his conversation with Ma Duskerton, who gladly gave him directions. "Mr. Pines, I thought your son had left Gravity Falls." She commented. "It's been a long time anyone in town ever saw him."

"Yes, that sounds like him." Filbrick commented while thinking about Ford's lack of sociability. "Thank you, Ma'am." He said and then left.

"You're welcome, stranger." Ma Duskerton replied.

"Wait a minute!" A trainee named Daryl exclaimed after Filbrick Pines left Dusk 2 Dawn. "How does he know the TV Stan Pines' formal given name is 'Stanley'? I don't recall watching any advertisements where he introduced himself as anything other than 'Stan Pines'."

"Might've been a guess because that's what most people called 'Stan' are named." A girl with "I heart TV" on her shirt theorized.

"Or perhaps he read it on some newspaper interview." Pa Duskerton suggested.

Meanwhile, Filbrick went towards his nerd son's shack. _'Stupid son.' He thought. 'All those profitable things he could have used his grant money for. Cures for diseases. A new device that'd help mankind. He instead wastes his potential for greatness with some supernatural research. I should have known he'd end up like this when he took that shrunken head to the Show & Tell.'_ He then looked at Ford's home, or what's left of it, and became even more worried. To Filbrick, it seemed the place was hit by an earthquake. The shack was broken into two and there was no need to use doors or windows to enter. _'Son, what happened to you?'_

 **End chapter.**

 **Uroyirxp xzm'g hgzmw Hgzm'h hfxxvhh. Ru sv xlfow, sv'w yvzg fk gsv gdrmh' Srts Hxsllo Kirmxrkzo uli nrhovzwrmt srn zylfg dsrxs Hgzm dlfow yvxlnv z nroorlmzriv zmw dsrxs Hgzm dlfow vmw fk rm z tfggvi.**

 **Bvh, R pmld dsrxs xzmlm xszizxgvih Uroyirxp nvg. R qfhg wrwm'g dzmg gl fhv "kivhvmg"-grnv wvhxirkgrlmh uli gsvn.**


	3. Stanford

**Chapter 3: Stanford**

Filbrick Pines was frantically searching for his son Stanford or at the very least a clue to his whereabouts. "Come on, Stanford." He pleaded to no one. "You can't have just vanished into thin air." Deciding that finding clues would be easier in a lit room and hoping there's still electricity inside that seemingly-abandoned place, he flicked a nearby switch. It didn't turn any lights on but it opened a secret door to a stairway. "Somehow, I am not surprised." Filbrick commented.

As he walked down the stairs, Filbrick Pines was being creeped out by the wall decorations. _'That shrunken head he found at Pines Pawns caused more of a psychological trauma than I expected.' Filbrick thought. 'What was I thinking when I acquired that stupid thing?'_

As he went further downstairs, he noticed a goat. "Is my son using you as a bait to catch a chupacabra?" He mockingly asked.

"Baa." The goat replied.

"Whatever." Filbrick said. "It still sounds logical for someone who once claimed to have found the Jersey Devil."

Filbrick ignored the goat and kept going downstairs and wondering if there was anything left from Ford's college grant. He eventually reached the bottom and, to his surprise, found a huge golden statue of a triangular creature with four arms and holding three books. The cover of each book had the mark of a six-fingered hand and they were numbered from 1 to 3. The third book had a magnifying glass tied to it. Filbrick was furious. "He couldn't spare a cent for me but he wasted money on THIS? NO WAY THE MONEY SPENT ON THIS STATUE CAN BE JUSTIFIED AS SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH!"

"Dad?" Filbrick heard someone ask and then looked around to see who it was. To his horror, he saw what he'd describe as a hobo with slightly cracked glasses, a big beard, tattered clothes, and feet that were bare except for the bandages.

"Stanford?" Filbrick asked in shock. "What happened to you?"

"GIFHG ML LMV!" Ford shouted.

"Speak English, you Poindexter!" Filbrick ordered his son.

"What are you doing here, Father?" Ford asked.

"Your mother and I were worried because we haven't heard from you in months." Filbrick explained.

"What do you care?" Ford skeptically asked. "You already have a millionaire son."

Filbrick angrily grabbed Ford. "Did you really think I'd swallow my pride and ask for anything from the son I rejected? Now look at yourself! You squandered your college dough on useless research and a golden statue and have nothing but filthy rags to show for it. Now sell that stupid thing and…" He then noticed Ford had metallic bones instead of his hands. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HANDS?"

Ford then showed his Dad a huge metal made upside-down triangle with a circle at its middle. "I tried to open a portal to the source of Gravity Falls' weirdness but couldn't do it without help." He explained. "Traded my hands for a witch's help but even her magic didn't help."

"Can't you get a refund?" Filbrick asked.

"No refunds, she said." Ford sadly answered.

"What were you thinking when you made that trade?" Filbrick asked in exasperation. "Do you really need this portal to become rich?"

"It's not about the money." Ford explained. "The Grand Unified Theory of Weirdness is the greatest achievement a scientist can accomplish. If I ever expose any of my other findings, it'll attract other scientists and one of them might discover the theory before I do."

"Would any of those findings make you millions?" Filbrick asked.

"Some of them would do, Dad." Ford answered.

"Then let other scientists waste their time with that stupid weirdness theory thing and make yourself a millionaire, you stupid genius." Filbrick ordered his son. "Aren't you upset the knucklehead is living the high life while you're in the gutter _he_ was supposed to end up?"

"The more it pains me to admit, Stanley deserves it for accepting the opportunity I missed." Ford explained. "Back in college, I used to think Fiddleford was wasting his time and nobody would want a portable computer."

"Yes, even I was impressed at how well those things are selling and…" Filbrick commented and then caught on to how Ford spoke of Fiddleford. "Wait a minute. Are you saying you knew that McGucket character from college?"

"We were best friends back then, father." Ford explained. "I'd ask for his help with the portal but running Stanco Enterprises with Stanley must be probably keeping him too busy for that."

"What you need is another kind of help, Stanford." Filbrick commented.

Ford frowned. "I am _not_ going to ask for handouts from Stanley." He firmly declared. "If he offers some as an apology for ruining my life, I might accept."

"Stop blaming your brother for that, Ford." Filbrick ordered. "Sure, it was his fault you weren't accepted at West Coast Tech but you can't waste your college grant and blame anyone other than yourself. Before coming here, I never thought I'd say it but the knucklehead deserves to be a multi-millionaire more than you do. The help I meant is psychiatric help."

"I'm not insane, father!" Ford protested.

"Of course you are!" Filbrick argued. "You wasted your college grant and your hands on this supernatural research. Speaking of your hands, which kind of metal are those 'bones' made of? It doesn't remind me of anything I ever ran across as a pawnbroker."

"I found it at a spaceship buried nearby." Ford explained.

"You're indeed crazy." Filbrick bluntly stated. "I'll have you declared insane and then sell that stupid statue to cut off your losses."

"HANDS OFF MY STATUE, FILBRICK!" A different voice angrily shouted from Ford's mouth.

Furious at being treated like that by one of his own sons, Filbrick grabbed Ford by the collar. "How dare you talk to your own father like that?" He then noticed something odd. "What happened to your eyes, Poindexter?"

"FORDSY IS NO LONGER RUNNING THIS BODY, FILBRICK!" The new voice answered. "THE NAME'S BILL CIPHER! AND YOU ARE FILBRICK PINES, THE MAN WHO PLACED HIS CHIPS ON THE WRONG HORSE! IT MUST HAVE HURT TO SEE THE KNUCKLEHEAD YOU REJECTED BECOMING THE MILLIONAIRE YOU EXPECTED SIXER TO BECOME!"

"Do you have split personalities, son?" Filbrick asked.

 **End chapter.**

 **Li brx zdqw wkh dvzhu wr Iloeulfn'v txhvwlrq, zdlw iru wkh qhaw fkdswhu. L zrqghu zkdw Iloeulfn oryhv prvw: Irug ru prqhb.**


	4. Bill

**Chapter 4: Bill**

"WRONG, BRICKY!" Bill corrected his host's father. "This is a time-share deal. Though it looks like the landlord's been skimping on the maintenance." (A.N. Taken from how Orangephoenix6's Bill described it to Stan)

"Stanford?" Filbrick was worried.

"HONESTLY, I THOUGHT YOU'D RATHER SUCK UP TO THE KNUCKLEHEAD THAN…" Bill's rant was interrupted by a new voice from Ford's beard.

"Hey!" The voice revealed itself to be a gnome. The gnome started complaining about how the noise was preventing him from sleeping until Bill drew a blue torch. Soon, the only things left from the gnome and the beard were a burnt hat and some third degree burns at Ford's face.

"Did you just burn your own _face_?" Filbrick asked in shock.

"IT'S FASTER THAN SHAVING." Bill commented.

"If you're not a case of split personalities, then who are you and how did you get involved with my son?" Filbrick demanded.

"LIKE I SAID, MY NAME'S BILL CIPHER!" Bill answered. "AS FOR YOUR SECOND QUESTION, FORDSY SUMMONNED ME BY FOLLOWING INSTRUCTIONS HE FOUND AT SOME CAVES. I TOLD HIM THAT I INSPIRE A BRILLIANT MIND EVERY CENTURY AND IT WAS HIS TURN THIS TIME. I SAID HE COULD CHANGE THE WORLD AND UNLOCK THE GREATEST SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE WITH MY HELP. ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS LET ME INTO HIS MIND."

"And he fell for that?" Filbrick asked. He couldn't believe his genius son could have been so stupid.

"HE SURE DID!" Bill happily answered. "I HAVE FREE ACCESS TO HIS MIND UNTIL THE END OF TIME."

"Not even Stanley would be that stupid." Filbrick protested.

"WOW, YOU MUST BE REALLY DESPERATE IF YOU'RE CALLING THE KNUCKLEHEAD BY NAME." Bill taunted his pawn's father. "ALBEIT I THINK YOU SHOULDN'T USE HIM AS A REFERENCE FOR STUPIDITY GIVEN HOW FAR HE WENT IN LIFE. THAT KID IS EVEN BETTER THAN ME AT MAKING DEALS."

"But what exactly do you want with my son?" Filbrick asked.

"I'M GLAD YOU ASKED, BRICKY!" Bill answered. "I TOLD HIM THE SOURCE OF ALL WEIRDNESS COMES FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION AND HE HOPES TO USE THAT PORTAL TO FIND IT. I ACTUALLY INTEND TO USE THE PORTAL TO ENTER YOUR DIMENSION!"

"But you're already here." Filbrick argued.

"NOT PHYSICALLY, BRICKY!" Bill angrily counter-argued. "CURRENTLY, THE CLOSEST I GET IS BY ENTERING PEOPLE'S DREAMS AND THE MINDS OF THOSE WHO ALLOW ME TO DO SO."

"How do really look like?" Filbrick asked.

"There's a reason I call that statue mine." Bill replied.

"You're a four-armed triangle?" Filbrick asked in shock.

"AAAAAAAND WE HAVE A WINNER!" Bill exclaimed. "YOU'RE A GENIUS. NOW I KNOW WHERE THE KNUCKLEHEAD GOT IT FROM."

"Stanford says he failed to build a functioning portal." Filbrick commented. "Why don't you simply leave him and look for another gullible genius to finish the job?"

"DO YOU THINK I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT?" Bill asked while grabbing Filbrick's tie and choking him with it. "THERE WAS SOMETHING HE JUST COULDN'T… GRASP. I'M SURE YOU KNOW THE FEELING."

"Why, you…" Filbrick threatened.

"IN THE END, GOOD OL' SIXER COULDN'T HACK IT, EVEN WITH MY HELP." Bill commented.

"Help?" Filbrick asked in anger. "You only helped making things worse! Of course, he'd still waste time and money looking for that weirdness theory but at least he'd still have his hands and the money he wasted on that statue. I'm taking my son to the local hospital and let them help him."

"WHOA, BRICKY." Bill stopped him. "LET'S BE REASONABLE HERE. I'M IN THE MARKET FOR A CERTAIN SOMETHING AND YOUR KNUCKLEHEAD'S GOT JUST WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR! HERE'S THE DEAL. IF YOU WANT MY BRAINIAC THEN I'M GONNA NEED THE ONE YOUR OTHER STAN'S BEEN PALLING AROUND WITH."

"Are you talking about that McGucket character?" Filbrick asked for clarity.

"I SURE AM!" Bill exclaimed. "WHERE YOUR NERDY SON FAILED, YOUR DUMB SON'S NERDY FRIEND SHALL TRIUMPH!"

"Not so fast, Billy." Filbrick tried to take the reins of the conversation. "I know better than to accept a deal without knowing its full wording."

"ALRIGHT, BRICKY." Bill replied. "FIRST OF ALL: CALL ME "BILLY" AGAIN AND I'LL TURN YOUR INSIDES INTO OUTSIDES! AS FOR THE DEAL'S WORDING, GET FIDDLEFORD HADRON MCGUCKET TO COME ON BOARD WITH ME AND I'LL LET STANFORD FILBRICK PINES OFF THE HOOK. NO STRINGS ATTACHED! DOESN'T SEEM LIKE A HARD CHOICE TO ME. IT IS FOR FAMILY AFTER ALL. HOW ABOUT I THROW IN MCGUCKET'S SHARE OF THE BUSINESS AS A FREEBIE?"

"How can you offer me something that's not yours?" Filbrick asked.

"PEOPLE WON'T ASK QUESTIONS IF MCGUCKET DECIDES TO TRUST HIS BUSINESS PARTNER'S DEAR OLD DAD, WILL THEY?" Bill maliciously asked. "While he's busy with my portal, you get to run one of the biggest companies in the country along with your knucklehead son. You'll finally get the millions you kicked Stan out of your house for! What do you say?" Bill extended Ford's metallic bones for a handshake.

 **End chapter.**

 **Uroyirxp szw rg xlnrmt. Szermt srh wvhriv uli nroorlmh gsildm zg srn orpv gszg.**

 **R'ev girvw gl olxzgv gsv izmwlnkvihlm dsl tzev nv zm zmlmbnlfh ivervd yfg gsviv dviv zg ovzhg 29 lu gsvn ozhg grnv R xsvxpvw.**

 **Rg'h mlg zoo gszg rnkivhhrev gszg Uroyirxp nzmztvw gl kzb zggvmgrlm gl Hgzm'h xzivvi zmw Urwwovuliw'h ilov rm rg trevm sld uznlfh gsv gdl nroorlmzrivh ziv.**

 **Yvxzfhv xzmlm!Uroyirxp mvevi nvg gsv hfkvimzgfizo, rg zwwh vevm nliv nbhgvib gl sld srh uzmurx xlfmgvikzigh dlfow ivzxg.**


	5. Filbrick's Decision

**Chapter 5: Filbrick's Decision**

Filbrick Pines couldn't help but feel astonished by the deal Bill Cipher was offering him.

"MILLIONS." He could hear.

He saw himself inside a big office ordering people around.

"MILLIONS."

He saw himself swimming on a pool full of money.

"MILLIONS."

He saw himself smoking Cuba's finest cigars.

"MILLIONS."

"What?" Filbrick asked in confusion once he stopped imagining things.

"OH, FINALLY." Bill commented. "I WAS GROWING TIRED OF SAYING 'MILLIONS' ALL THE TIME TO CALL YOU BACK TO REALITY AND COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING YOU'D CARE MORE ABOUT."

Filbrick had nothing to say about it.

"DO WE HAVE A DEAL?" Bill asked while offering Ford's right "hand" for a handshake. "IF SO, SHAKE HANDS TO CONFIRM IT. WITHOUT A HANDSHAKE BETWEEN THE OTHER PARTY AND ME, I WON'T CONSIDER ANY DEALS BINDING."

Without hesitation, Filbrick Pines led his right arm… towards Ford's glasses, tossed them into the air and, while Bill was shocked by this, knocked Ford/Bill down. Filbrick then started at Ford's now blackened right eye. "I don't want stolen millions." He said. "I want millions that either come from my own work or are handed out to me from a son I didn't reject. I won't mind asking for handouts from Sherman or Stanford if either of them becomes a millionaire, Sherman being the most likely one at the moment, but my pride keeps the knucklehead off-limits until he decides to return and offers me some money."

Filbrick then looked around for Ford's garage and wherever his nerdy son would keep a car only to learn Ford had no car. _'Figures.' Filbrick thought. 'Ford probably sold his car to have more money to waste on his useless research.'_

Seeing no other choice, Filbrick decided to carry Ford on his shoulder to the nearest hospital. "My son needs help." Is the first thing he said after entering the hospital.

After recovering from the shock of seeing a man with metallic bones instead of hands, the medical staff took Ford to an x-ray room to figure out which, if any other bones were replaced as well. Filbrick's tale was so weird he had to retell it several times.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Mr. Pines." The hospital's administrator told Filbrick. "I'm no stranger to the notion of split personalities but this "Bill Cipher's" tales don't explain what happened to your son's hands."

"I've already told you what Stanford told me, Doctor." Filbrick replied.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" The administrator asked.

"I don't care if you trust me or not since I'm not giving a first-hand testimony but it's my son's welfare that's at stake here, Doctor." Filbrick argued.

"Alright, alright, Mr. Pines." The administrator conceded. "But I still don't know why he's got six metallic fingers for each hand."

"He's a polydactyl, Doctor." Filbrick explained.

The administrator thought about that. "I'll be honest with you, Mr. Pines. There's not much medical science can do about your son's hands and there's no telling how long it'll take for this "Bill Cipher" persona to leave. Usually, we'd let him live his life and only make him come here occasionally but, given how he let himself be mutilated for sake of science, we, and by that we mean the whole administrative staff, agree he should be kept locked away as a danger for himself and others."

"It won't cost much, will it?" Filbrick asked in worry. For the first time ever, he considered swallowing his pride and asking for Stan's help.

"We're not a private clinic, Mr. Pines." The administrator explained. "He live on tax money. Of course, donations are always welcome and I'm sure your other son Stanley Pines will be generous regarding his brother."

"How did you know?" Filbrick asked in surprise.

"I've seen the TV ads, Mr. Pines." The administrator replied. "Stanley and Stanford Pines are so identical they must be twins."

"You got that right, Doctor." Filbrick commented with a grunt. "There's only one problem with your reasoning."

"Which one, Mr. Pines?" The administrator asked out of curiosity.

"I have no intention to let any other member of my family to know what happened to Stanford." Filbrick declared.

"But we'll need a way to contact you or somebody else willing to care for Stanford Pines." The administrator explained.

Filbrick gave him a card. "It'll be a need to know basis. It's a card from my pawn shop back in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. Unless you have anything else to say, I'm going back there right now."

 **End chapter.**

 **I'm no longer leaving coded messages. Nobody seems to bother with them.**


	6. Plans

**Chapter 6: Plans**

"Are you going to seize control of your son's assets?" The administrator asked, halting Filbrick's departure.

"Excuse me?" Filbrick asked in confusion.

"You're Stanford Pines' next-of-kin, aren't you?" The administrator asked.

"Yes." Filbrick answered while thinking of the possibilities. Someone had to manage Stanford's affairs. Remembering that golden statue, Filbrick figured out he could sell it and invest the money on something that'd make him a fortune. Legally speaking, it would be Ford's fortune but he'd still get payment for managing it. It'd pale in comparison to Stan's millions but it'd probably be enough to enable him to leave Glass Shard Beach for good and he'd owe nothing to that Cypher persona.

The administrator then handed Filbrick a card. "This is the card of a lawyer who can help you with the legal bureaucracy necessary to make it official."

"Thank you." Filbrick said as he took the card.

Unbeknownst to him, Filbrick Pines wasn't the only greedy human involved in this case. While Filbrick spent the next morning talking to the lawyer, the hospital received an unexpected but illustrious visitor. "Mr. Northwest?" The receptionist asked in surprise.

Auldman Northwest was the richest man in Gravity Falls and the current patriarch of the Northwest Family, descendants of Nathaniel Northwest, who was (as far as the people of Gravity Falls believe) the town's founder. "I'm here to talk to the hospital's administrator about a possible 'donation'." Mr. Northwest said.

"O-o-o-o-o-of course, Mr. Northwest." The receptionist said and then led Auldman Northwest to the administrator's office.

"How may I help you, Mr. Northwest?" The administrator eagerly asked.

"I've got word from a reliable source that this fine establishment has just welcomed a patient who claims a connection to a Bill Cipher." Northwest said. "I'd like to meet him."

The administrator didn't even want to know how Auldman Northwest got word of those things. "I am terribly sorry, Mr. Northwest, but I may not disclose confidential data about our supposed patients."

"Oh, I've just remembered." Northwest stated and then pulled a wad of cash. "I've told your receptionist I was here to talk about a donation. I don't want to be a liar, you know."

"Of course, you're such an important part of this hospital you're entitled to certain 'privileges'." The administrator greedily stated as he took the money.

Meanwhile, Filbrick Pines was discussing things with his lawyer. "Good news, Mr. Pines." The lawyer said. "I believe it'll be just a formality and can be done without your son's alma mater knowing it."

"What's it to them?" Filbrick asked with a grunt.

"If they find out Stanford Pines' sanity is being challenged, they may hold it as grounds to revoke his grant." The lawyer explained. "By your own admission, he spent a good part of it on a golden statue that cannot be justified as part of any scientific research."

"Of course, we mustn't let that happen." Filbrick agreed. "After all, they should have thought about that before giving someone a grant with carte blanche. That's what they get for not making him focus on some _real_ science. They should have invested on McGucket's computers."

Knowing that Fiddleford Hadron McGucket also attended Backupsmore University, the lawyer understood the joke and gave a small laughter while thinking of how frustrated they must have felt over the missed opportunity. Not that they're suffering much since they still could claim to be McGucket's alma mater. Why, if willing to press their luck, they could still claim to be the alma mater of "Stan Pines" and let people assume they meant Stanley instead of Stanford. "Yes, they should have known better." He agreed with Filbrick's reasoning.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, a doctor entered Ford's room. "Excuse me, Mr. Pines." The doctor said.

" _Mister_ Pines are my father and my brothers." Ford corrected. "I am _Doctor_ Pines. I have 12 PhDs."

"Are you a medical doctor?" The doctor asked.

"No." Ford answered.

"In that case, I'll keep calling you _Mister_ Pines to avoid confusion." The doctor arrogantly said. "Now, as I was saying, _Mister_ Pines, you have a visitor."

"My father?" Ford asked.

"I'm afraid, Stanford Pines, that your father is too busy talking to a lawyer to bother visiting you." Auldman Northwest said as he entered Ford's room. "I've got word you once wanted to meet me."

"Northwest, I have reason to believe your ancestor Nathaniel Northwest was a fraud." Ford declared.

"Like someone would care about the words of an insane person against my family." Northwest scoffed at the idea. "Did you really have to share your theories with my son? Preston's just a kid. A Northwest, of course, but just a kid. Now, my real concern is Bill Cipher."

"What do you want with him, Northwest?" Ford angrily asked.

"That's between him and me and you'd better cooperate if you want my help to prevent your father from seizing control of everything you own." Northwest demanded.

"What?" Ford was shocked. "My father can't do it! He'll sell my life's work to the highest bidder!"

"Allow me to rest, Northwest." Ford asked. "He's more likely to be in control of my body while I'm asleep."

"It's part of his delusion, Mr. Northwest." The doctor explained to him.

"DELUSION, YOU SAY?"

 **End chapter.**


	7. Desperate Situations Call for Desperate

**Chapter 7: Desperate Situations Call for Desperate Measures**

"Bill Cipher?" Auldman Northwest asked.

"IN THE FLESH, NORTHWEST!" Bill proudly exclaimed and then remembering he was in Ford's body. "IN A WAY."

"The legends are true." Northwest commented.

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU, NORTHWEST?" Bill suspiciously asked.

"My family's records of you tell me you want a way to come to our dimension using your own body." Northwest explained. "With my resources, I can help you."

"AS YOU SHOULD AFTER WHAT I DID FOR THAT TREACHEROUS NATHANIEL NORTHWEST!" Bill angrily declared. "IF NOT FOR ME, THE GOVERNMENT WOULD'VE NEVER PICKED HIM AS THE ONE TO TAKE CREDIT FOR FOUNDING GRAVITY FALLS!"

"Mr. Cipher, we're not here to discuss the legitimacy of my ancestor's accomplishments." Northwest said. "We're here to talk business. There must be something I can do to help you and, who knows, you can make me something of a Horseman of the Apocalypse in return."

"DOES STANCO ENTERPRISES MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" Bill maliciously asked.

A few hours later, Filbrick Pines was at Ford's shack evaluating the golden statue to figure out how much he could sell it for when the phone rang. "Hello?"

" _Mr. Filbrick Pines?" The person on the other side asked._

"Yes." Filbrick answered.

" _It's your lawyer, Mr. Pines." The lawyer explained. "I have bad news for you. Auldman Northwest took an interest on your son."_

"Who's Auldman Northwest?" Filbrick asked.

 _It took some time for the lawyer to remember he was talking to an outsider who hasn't been in town long enough to have necessarily heard of the Northwests. "Auldman Northwest is the richest man in Gravity Falls and a descendant of the town's founder." The lawyer explained. "He wants something with Stanford Pines' research."_

"That nerd's just wasting time and money with the supernatural." Filbrick stated. "Does this Northwest character want to open a freak show or something?"

" _Mr. Pines, if the Northwests or anybody else in town wanted to make money by showing the local oddities, it'd have already happened way before your son first set foot around here." The lawyer stated._

"Then Northwest must have heard of my son's perpetual motion machine." Filbrick commented.

" _Perpetual motion machine?" The lawyer was now worried Ford's 'insanity' was hereditary._

"Yes." Filbrick answered. "My son built one for a High School science fair. It not only got him first prize but would also get him a place at West Coast Tech had it worked long enough for their evaluation committee to see it in action. Either way, I am Stanford Pines' father. What does Auldman Northwest have that can beat that?"

" _Money, prestige and connections, Mr. Pines." The lawyer explained. "An eventual lawsuit could drag the issue for years. I suggest we offer them some out-of-court-settlement."_

"Is that the only option?" Filbrick asked in outrage.

" _Is the Stanco Stan Pines also your son?" The lawyer asked._

"He's Stanford's twin brother Stanley." Filbrick grunted. "What does it have to do with the case?"

" _We could use_ his _money, prestige and connections to counteract Northwest's." The lawyer suggested._

"NO WAY!" Filbrick angrily replied. "You'd better keep the knucklehead out of this! I'd rather make a deal with Northwest!"

Filbrick's and Auldman's lawyers eventually set a meeting at Northwest Manor. "Filbrick Pines, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Auldman commented. "You must be very proud for having such a smart son and I believe you might be proud of Stanford here as well."

"Let's cut to the chase, Mr. Northwest." Filbrick asked. "A rich guy like you wouldn't bother intruding on this family matter if you didn't expect a really big buck out of it. What do you really want?"

"Stanford here told me you only care about money." Auldman stated.

"What?" Filbrick glared at Ford.

"You only punished Stanley for destroying my chance of entering West Coast Tech because you were relying on that for me to become a millionaire." Ford pointed out. "You even want me to give up on my research in favor of money."

"It wasn't a time for being an all-or-nothing sort of person." Filbrick replied. "You should be focused on money."

"And so should you." Auldman commented. "Let's make a deal: I give you twenty-five thousand dollars and you let me handle Stanford and his research."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Filbrick asked in outrage. "I want one million dollars and you'll also pay my lawyer's fees."

Both lawyers were secretly shocked by Filbrick's counter-offer.

"Thirty thousand dollars and your lawyer's fees are still on you." Auldman said.

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand dollars and you'll pay my lawyer's fees."

"Thirty- _one_ thousand dollars and you're still paying your lawyer's fees."

"Nine hundred and ninety-eight thousand dollars and you'll pay my lawyer."

"Thirty-two thousand dollars and I won't pay your lawyer."

Ford and the lawyers were growing bored.

 **End chapter.**


	8. That's Enough

**Chapter 8: That's Enough**

Stanford Pines grew so bored he eventually fell asleep. Once Stanford Pines was out, Bill Cipher was in. "ENOUGH!" Bill screamed.

"Stanford?" Filbrick asked in surprise.

"WRONG AGAIN, BRICKY!" Bill exclaimed and then turned his attention to Auldman Northwest. "CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP BRICKY AND HIS LEGAL LACKEY LOCKED AWAY?"

"Hey!" Filbrick protested. "It's against the law to keep people in captivity!"

"Laws are for poor people." Northwest commented.

"Mr. Northwest, this man is Stanley Pines' father." Northwest's lawyer commented.

"DON'T WORRY." Bill commented. "BRICKY HERE KICKED THE KNUCKLEHEAD OUT OF THE FAMILY BACK WHEN THE KID WAS MORE LIKELY TO END UP IN A GUTTER THAN BECOME WHAT HE BECAME."

"He had to be punished for what he did to you, Stanford." Filbrick replied.

"I'M NOT STANFORD AND YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT YOUR CHANCES OF LEAVING GLASS SHARD BEACH AND LIVING LARGE." Bill argued.

"Money is everything after all." Northwest commented as some thugs showed up and tried to grab Filbrick and his lawyer. The lawyer was easily subdued but Filbrick put up a fight. A fight he eventually lost. "Now, I believe there's some paperwork to be signed."

A few days later, at Stanco headquarters, Fiddleford McGucket received a phone call from Northwest Enterprises. "Fiddleford McGucket speaking."

" _Mr. McGucket, I am Auldman Northwest of Northwest Enterprises and I would like to hire your help with a scientific experiment performed by your former college friend Stanford Pines." Northwest stated._

Aside from remembering Northwest Enterprises as an Oregon company that ordered several laptops from Stanco Enterprises, Fiddleford barely remembered the Northwests. "Stanford? I haven't heard from him in ages!"

" _Even after those years working with his twin brother?" Northwest asked in confusion. He knew the Stan twins weren't on speaking terms but he expected Fiddleford McGucket to know about their kinship._

"Twin brother?"

" _Mr. McGucket, are you saying you dismissed the same surname and the physical similarities as a mere coincidence?" Northwest asked in disbelief._

"No comments." Fiddleford replied. "Is Stanford there with you right now?"

" _Actually, he is. I'll call him for you." Northwest said and Ford took over. "Fiddleford? It's been so long! Coincidence, you say?"_

"Stanford, the last time I've seen you was more than five years before I first saw your brother." Fiddleford explained. "Now, Mr. Northwest is asking for my help with something you're working on. I'm surprised you're accepting corporate help. Wasn't that hundred-thousand-dollar grant from Backupsmore enough? I haven't heard of any accomplishments you could've used that money for."

" _Fiddleford, do you remember that I stopped taking Hyper-Advanced Engineering and Fifth-Dimensional Calculus after only three semesters to treat myself to that second semester of Applied Quantum Phase Theory?" Stanford gravely asked._

Only you would call it a treat but yes, I remember." Fiddleford answered with amusement.

" _Well, this is where all my slacking off has landed me." Ford commented. "I found myself unable to finish my project without your help. I'd have asked for it before but your own success with portable computers made me afraid you'd be too busy to agree."_

"You're asking me to help with my technological expertise and not with Stanco Enterprises' resources, right?" Fiddleford asked.

" _Do you think you could take some time off your business to help with science and an old friend, Fiddleford?" Ford asked._

"Well, you must have an idea of how your brother would fare running Stanco Enterprises without me for a while, Stanford." Fiddleford replied.

" _Yes, and that's why I won't blame you if you refuse to leave him alone with your business." Ford commented._

"Hey." Fiddleford protested. "Stan's pretty smart for someone who didn't even finish High School."

" _Stanley was smart enough to have convinced people to buy personal computers at a time they weren't considered impressive, I give him that, but I'd not trust him with the mentally challenging task of running a corporation." Ford advised his friend._

Not that Ford would have noticed but Fiddleford frowned. "Stanford Filbrick Pines, I'll have you know Stanley took care of the company's finances very well through the years."

" _And he resisted the temptation of embezzling it all?" Ford asked in surprise._

"Why wouldn't he?" Fiddleford asked. "No amount of ill-gotten money is worth losing the well-earned prosperity our business partnership brought him. Can we talk about your project now?"

" _I don't want to give out details by phone, Fiddleford." Ford answered. "Will you come?"_

"I'll have to set my affairs in order but I'm going." Fiddleford agreed.

 **End chapter.**


	9. Old Friends Meet

**Chapter 9: Old Friends Meet**

After telling his business partner he was taking a few days off to help a fellow scientist with a project, Fiddleford McGucket readied himself for his trip to Gravity Falls. "Try to figure out if the project is something we can make a profit of, Fids." Stan asked.

"Sure thing, Stan." Fiddleford replied while secretly feeling bad for withholding the fact the 'fellow scientist' he's meeting is Stan's twin brother. He then drove his way towards Stanford Pines' adopted hometown.

Not knowing his way around Gravity Falls, Fiddleford stopped at Dusk 2 Dawn to ask for directions. "How may I help you, stranger?" Ma Duskerton asked.

"Please, I need directions to Northwest Manor, Ma Duskerton." Fiddleford politely asked.

"It'll be my pleasure, stranger." She commented and then gave the asked directions.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Fiddleford said.

"You're welcome, stranger." She replied and he left the store.

"I got it!" Trainee Daryl Blurbs suddenly exclaimed.

"You got what, Daryl?" Ma Duskerton asked.

"Ma Duskerton! That stranger is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket!"

"Do you mean _the_ Fiddleford McGucket?" A random female customer asked. "The same one who invented those doo-dads advertised by that guy from TV who has a similar name to that scientist who moved into town years ago?"

"The same one, Susan." Daryl answered. "But I wonder why a rich guy like him would be in our town."

"Well, he asked for directions to Northwest Manor." Ma Duskerton commented and, as far as the other locals were concerned, that explained everything. Even if outside the time of the annual Northwest parties, it's not unusual for the Northwests to invite other rich people over.

Fiddleford eventually arrived at Northwest Manor, where a security camera approached his car's back seat. Upon realizing there was nobody there, the camera went to the driver. "It's Fiddleford!" Ford said as he watched the image along with Auldman Northwest.

"I expected him to come sooner by plane or at least have someone driving him." Northwest commented with a sneer. "New money." He added with disdain.

Upon entering the manor, Fiddleford was greeted by Ford, who made sure that his college buddy didn't realize the gloves he was wearing weren't just a fashion statement. "Fiddleford, it's so good to see you again." Ford happily commented.

"And it's sure good to see you again, Stanford." Fiddleford replied. "Nice gloves."

"Thank you, Fiddleford." Ford said.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. McGucket." Northwest formally stated. "I am Auldman Northwest."

"Equally, Mr. Northwest." Fiddleford replied.

"It must have been an exhaustive trip, Mr. McGucket." Northwest commented. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"A cup of coffee would be nice." Fiddleford commented. To his horror, a monkey in a suit brought the coffee. "Er, thanks." He uneasily said, secretly glad he didn't ask for a ham sandwich. After that traumatic experience, they finally decided to talk business. "So, what's this project you need my help with, Stanford?" He asked.

Ford gladly described his portal experiments. Fortunately, he was able to redraw everything. He didn't know what he was thinking when he scribbled over the original designs in frustration for not being able to build one by himself or with the hand witch's help.

Upon reading Ford's designs, Fiddleford came to a sad realization. "Stanford, I'm afraid it won't be possible to power your portal design without a Temporal Displacement Hyperdrive and, based on my calculations, humanity won't be able to invent any of those for the next ten thousand years."

"Don't worry, Fiddleford." Ford replied. "I know where we can get such a device!"

Fiddleford's reaction was surprising for Northwest but not for Ford. He was in a hair-pulling shock.

 **End chapter. The journey for the hyperdrive went as well as it went in canon. Read Journal 3 for details.**


	10. The Portal

**Chapter 10: The Portal**

No matter how long it passed after his hyperdrive-retrieval adventure with Fiddleford McGucket, Stanford Pines would always feel grateful for the fact his special gloves could protect his metallic bones from his magnetic gun. Eventually, they were at his lab and a few minutes away from opening the portal. "Stanford, I haven't felt like that ever since the first interview Stan and I gave after becoming rich." Fiddleford commented.

"My brother might have understood how to convince people to give your invention a chance but what we're doing here is something only scientists like us can completely understand, Fiddleford." Ford replied. "I'm glad Stanley isn't here to ruin everything like he did with my perpetual-motion machine."

"Perpetual-motion machine?" Fiddleford asked in confusion.

Meanwhile, a read 1965 El Diablo convertible had just arrived at Northwest Manor. "Northwest, open that door!" Its occupant demanded. "You have several questions to answer."

"Sir, Dr. Pines is back." The butler, mistaking the occupant for Ford, announced to his master.

"You idiot!" Auldman Northwest berated his butler once realizing who the newcomer really was. "This is not Dr. Stanford Pines but his wealthier and therefore more important twin brother Stanley Pines."

"Yeah!" Stan replied. "And I want him back. Now that we're talking about this, I also want my business partner and my father back! Where are they?"

"What do you care?" Northwest dismissively asked. "Of course, Fiddleford McGucket is useful to you since you need his inventions to increase your wealth but your father and your brother are those who cast you aside."

Stan punched Northwest's face. "Where? Are? They?"

"I'm suing you for this!" Northwest threatened.

"And I'm rich enough to hire lawyers capable of stalling the lawsuit until we're both dead." Stan replied. "Now tell me where they are or I'll give you more stuff to sue over."

Fearful for his face, Northwest brought Filbrick and his lawyer back. "Good." Stan commented. "Now where are Stanford and Fiddleford?"

"They're at Stanford's lab to finish a portal, knucklehead!" Filbrick desperately answered. "We must stop them before Bill arrives!"

"Who's Bill?" Stan asked in confusion.

"Stanley, you _don't_ want to know." Filbrick's face looked as stoic as usual but, as someone raised by him, Stanley could tell he was worried and not only because he actually called him "Stanley" instead of "knucklehead".

Meanwhile, at the lab, Ford and Fiddleford had finished assembling the portal and fueled it with enough nuclear waste (courtesy of Northwest Mud Flaps). "Ready, Fiddleford?" Ford asked.

"Yes, Stanford." Fiddleford answered and then turned the portal on. He and Ford then sent a crash test dummy with a rope to be sucked by the portal. Five minutes later, they pulled it back and were satisfied with the fact the dummy seemed unharmed.

"Now, what exactly do you expect to find at the other side, Stanford?" Fiddleford asked while thinking of the scary creatures he already met without the portal bringing more.

"NOT WHAT BUT WHO, GLASSES!" The Fords heard someone replying from the portal.

"Who said that?" Fiddleford asked and then saw a triangle-shaped creature floating from the portal.

"I AM BILL CIPHER, FUTURE RULER OF…" Bill answered until he was interrupted by Stan and Filbrick suddenly entering. "NOOOOOOOO! Don't open the…" Filbrick said and then noticed the triangle. "Too late." He sadly commented. "Stanford, you dumb genius. Do you even know what you did?"

"Yes, father!" Ford happily answered. "I've unlocked the key to all the secrets of the universe!"

"FIRST THINGS FIRST, FORDSY." Bill Cipher declared.

"Yes, my muse." Ford agreed and revealed his "hands", horrifying Stan and Fiddleford. "I need new hands."

"AND WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ABOUT IT NOW THAT I NO LONGER NEED YOU, FORDSY?" Bill maliciously asked, revealing his true colors. "I JUST WANT TO TAKE OVER THIS DIMENSION BECAUSE MINE IS TOO FLAT."

"You're dumber than the knucklehead." Filbrick commented.

"I bet you didn't even need the portal to make something of yourself with whatever nerd stuff you did here, brother." Stan added.

"True that." Fiddleford agreed. "I've only been here for a few days and I dare say what I saw was enough to make him rich and famous."

"ENOUGH TALK!" Bill demanded. "NOW THAT I'M IN THIS DIMENSION, I CAN RESHAPE IT IN ANY WAY I WANT AND I'LL START BY MAKING BRICKY HERE PAY FOR GETTING IN MY WAY."

"Bricky?" Stan asked with a giggle.

"Shut up, knucklehead." Filbrick ordered.

"BRICKY HERE COULD HAVE JUST PLAYED ALONG AND LURED THE KNUCKLEHEAD'S GENIUS PAL AND HE'D HAVE A PLACE AT STANCO ENTERPRISES AND ALL MILLIONS THAT CAME ALONG BUT HE THOUGHT HE DIDN'T NEED MY HELP TO BECOME RICH!" Bill stated. "NOW I'M GOING TO…" He added until he felt the portal sucking him back. "AHHHHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Stanford might be a dumb genius but I'm not!" Fiddleford triumphantly smirked while operating the portal's controls. "I know how to take precautions."

"Tell me about it." Stan mumbled to no one in particular. He appreciated how it saved him and his profits from angry mobs but he couldn't help but feel annoyed. He sometimes wondered if growing up with a nerdy twin helped him to develop a tolerance for boring subjects.

"WAIT, FIDDLEFORD!" Bill desperately pleaded. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL GIVE HIM A WHOLE PLANET! A WHOLE GALAXY! I'LL EVEN GET RID OF THE KNUCKLEHEAD AND HIS FAMILY SO YOU CAN KEEP THE WHOLE BUSINESS FOR HIMSELF. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU STILL NEED HIM!"

"No deal, you monster!" Fiddleford refused, proving once again he's smarter than Ford.

"WAIT, I CAN RESTORE YOUR FRIEND'S HANDS!" Bill pleaded while he sent a beam that restored Ford's hands. "DEAL?" Unfortunately, for Bill, Fiddleford remained silent until the portal finished sucking him.

"Is it over?" Filbrick hopefully asked.

"Not yet, Mr. Pines." Fiddleford answered. "Stanford and I must disassemble the portal."

Having finally learned Bill Cipher's true character, Ford helped with the portal disassembling.

"So, who invited you into this mess?" Filbrick asked Stan.

"Mom called after Fiddleford left Palo Alto, Dad." Stan explained. "She grew worried after all that time without you calling."

"And to think I came because I didn't want her calling you." Filbrick commented.

"Dad, we have a lot to talk about." Stan solemnly said.

"We have time while the nerds tear that stupid portal aside." Filbrick bluntly commented.

 **End chapter. There'll be an epilogue next.**


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

Stanford Pines and Fiddleford McGucket were disassembling the portal. "I am so sorry, Fiddleford." Ford sadly said.

"Don't be, Stanford." Fiddleford replied. "You just needed help with an experiment."

"Not that, Fiddleford." Ford explained. "I'm sorry for not believing your idea of personal computers would work."

"Don't sweat, Stanford." Fiddleford reassured his friend. "So many people rejected my idea before I met Stan. No offence but I only trusted him because I was desperate and he was the first person who said my idea could sell. He considered my idea ridiculous but he believed it was just a matter of 'sales pitch'. I still don't believe his pitch worked."

"I know, Fiddleford." Ford sadly commented. "I'd never think of that strategy to sell the computers. Stanley earned his share of the profits."

"Why so sad, Stanford?" Fiddleford asked. "I feel it's not only because Bill double-crossed you. Are you upset over the millions you'd have if you worked with my idea?"

"No, Fiddleford." Ford answered. "It sounds immature but usually Stanley bested me at physical challenges and I bested him at intellectual ones. But now Stanley was, as my father says, smarter than me where it really matters."

"And by that, you and he mean…"

"How to make money." Ford completed.

Fiddleford frowned. "Stanford, if wealth were all that mattered to you, you'd have used your grant on some invention or formula that could be sold for a fortune instead of risking your neck like you did here. Your only mistake was being all or nothing."

Meanwhile, Stan and Filbrick were having a conversation of their own. "So, you're really impressed, Dad?" Stan eagerly asked.

"Of course I am, knucklehead." Filbrick bluntly answered. "Even if it was a stroke of luck that gave you a chance to put your salesmanship skills into making an honest fortune, you still had to be skillful enough to convince customers to buy computers and everything else your business partner invented. You even managed to be smarter than Stanford where it mattered."

"His work will still make him rich and famous on his own right, Dad." Stan supported his brother.

"Perhaps but he's too stupid to take the shorter road in spite of the longer one not being necessary for him." Filbrick argued. "So, why didn't you return for even a visit? You met my terms by becoming a millionaire."

"I felt like I should have waited until you called me, Dad." Stan explained.

"Pride is something the both of us have, son." Filbrick stated. "You're welcome to visit us anytime you want, son. Just call in advance."

"I will, Dad." Stan replied with a tear of joy.

 **End story.**


End file.
